Experimentation
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: pls never read this I'm only using this as a storage place


Experimentation

By: Dippy-Reiko

Yaoi for the win~!

Ok so this is my first Yaoi, and if you bash it, well, you'll be getting a strongly worded message then :3 oh yea I went there XD

Ok so this year I Made friends with a bunch of pervy people. Either way, when they've been cut off internet for a few months and you say you have writers inspiration and was thinking of a Hentai or Yaoi, well expect to have to write a few, though I wrote the Yaoi of my own free will, it got done quicker, having a girl who's four years older than me claw at my back going "Write!" in the middle of class, either way its 5:50am on a Monday morning I've been up since about one and well I felt like finally typing it. So here's my first Yaoi. It's in Jazz's point of view. I stole the names from a few people . . and umm, got the story from a friend of mine. *cough* And for the retards that are reading this and have no clue what Yaoi. It is *ahem* GAY SEX :D

Ages:

Josh: 17

Alex: 16

Jazz: 13

"Oi! Snap out of it man!" Someone called. I snapped out of my trance. What was I thinking about…? Bah. I ran to catch up with Alex and Josh. We're hanging out today because Alex is moving, we decided to go to the park, then Alex will head home, and I'm gonna stay at Josh's for the night. His parents are gone.

I caught up with them huffing and puffing. "You ok little guy?" Josh asked. I scowled mentally. I'm the youngest of them. "Yeah." I said standing straight, smiling like a moron. "Good now come on dude!" Alex yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me alone. Josh easily followed. And we spent the day hanging out in the public.

"Later dude." Alex said as we did the one arm wrap around slap on the back hug. "Later." I said, Alex grinned, then did the same thing to Josh as he did to me. We waved at him as he got into his mother's car. I turned to Josh. "What to do now?" "Hmmm. Movie store is over there wanna get a movie Jazz?" I nodded. "Sure."

We spent forty-five minutes searching for a movie. There weren't many good ones so we decided on a crappy comedy-romance or something. The clerk scanned the movie and looked at us. "You two brothers?" I flushed slightly and looked away. Josh chuckled. "Nope, only close friends." He corrected. The clerk laughed at my reaction then handed Josh the movie. Then we walked back to his house.

The movie was a bad comedy for a while, it was all just bad jokes, but when the romance began, I began to get squirmy. Josh just watched with vague interest, but with every seductive action, every kiss. I began to turn more and more away from Josh. He eventually noticed my position. "You ok?" I jumped and sunk into the couch, it smelled new. "Yeah, I'm fine." And as the movie drowned on I began to doze, I was right though the couch was new.

I woke up dazed. My dreams had been so…vivid. Suddenly I felt something running through my hair. My eyes widened, my face reddened, I froze as I took in my surroundings. It was dark, the movie was off, it was quiet except Josh's and my own breathing. He was running his fingers through my hair. My head was in his lap. "You know…" he finally broke the silence. "…you talk in your sleep." My face got redder. "…what did I say?" "You said a lot…and you moved around." I squeezed my eyes shut hoping it was all a dream. "…Sorry." I muttered. He kept running his fingers through my copper bronze hair. I didn't move. I didn't want my blue eyes to meet his dark brown ones. "…..Sorry." I said again. You would think, under the circumstances. I would sit up, call someone, and go home, silent from embarrassment. But I did the exact opposite. I curled up on his couch, in his lap, and tears fell.

Josh sighed and kept stroking my hair. "I'm such an idiot." I managed to choke out. I sat up and wiped my eyes. He was four years older than me! How… "Jazz…Don't worry 'bout it" I looked up at him. Then, suddenly he grabbed my arms and pulled me back into his lap only now did he wrap his arms around my shoulders in a steel grip with my face buried into his chest, and his face buried in my hair. I was shocked at this action. "I…Uhh…erm…" I stuttered into his chest." You know little guy. I've always had a soft spot for you. At first I thought t was like an older brother love, which was why I worried when you would fall behind. But now…I think it's a bit more than brother love." I was frozen taking in these words. So he felt… And I felt… I exhaled and burrowed further into his chest. My cheek brushed his chin. It was smooth. He didn't concern himself with facial hair. "Josh…" "Hm?" I pulled away from his chest and sat a minute. I bit my lip. Josh eyed me for a minute then suddenly, his lips were on mine. My face reddened and my eyes widened. Then, I kissed back.

Within seconds my grey shirt was discarded on the floor and I was on my back. He was over me sucking on various parts of my flesh. My socks were kicked off next. I was getting shoved deeper and deeper into the couch as Josh got more careless and aggressive.

His left hand holding both my wrists, his right pinching me along my body. Half the time I didn't feel it, but when I did, any cries of pain were muffled by his lips and mouth.

He jumped off me once and left the room, I began to get up. Curious as to what he was doing but before even my body could get off the couch he was back, pushing me back down he tossed a white tube off to the side. I caught a glimpse of what it was. Lube.

Lustful. Is the best word for how our lips synchronized. His shirt had been discarded when he grabbed the lube from another room, so I was free to roam and touch his chest as I pleased.

I am not dominate, Josh is. Josh also likes to get his way. "Pants…lost them." He growled playfully into my ear. I raised my lower body and my pants disappeared. Josh looked down, still in boxers and jeans his knee skillfully rubbed against me. I gasped, my face turned red. He chuckled, putting his hand over my member. I was sure he could feel the heat coming off it. He laughed again and tugged at my boxers. They were black with white hearts on them. Oh! "Shut it." I said looking to the side, my face flushed. He didn't say anything again, though he did bend over and bite down on my ear. I turned my head not saying anything and looked at him. "Boxers…I'd like them gone." He said in a sweet tone. I only too quickly raised my pelvis and rammed into his. I grunted and lowered back down. Josh reached down and pulled down at them. I lifted myself up barely an inch and they slid down my legs and off my body. He didn't look at me he did lower his mouth and suck. "M…hmm…" I whimpered. It felt so good, he took more in and sucked on it. I grunted. He moved his head, not two minutes before I sat up pushing him back. "Aww, Jazz already? We didn't get any fun." Josh was teasing me, again. "I…I…" I just stared at him, he grinned and grabbed the white tube.

I looked at him wide eyed. He smiled at me, you could see the want in his eyes. "How many times..?"


End file.
